


Pokepelago Picnic Date

by Chu_Ju



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, HazelSnowShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Ju/pseuds/Chu_Ju
Summary: Gwen Baum is Guzma's girlfriend and they go out for a date to the pokepelago islands.





	Pokepelago Picnic Date

Gwen and Guzma were taking their breakfast together in the Malasada shop in Hau'Oli city's branch chain. They both had a sweet one, but Gwen only had half till she had an idea.

She tapped her finger on the mustard yellow table. She gave Guzma a smile.

“I have an idea.” she simply said. Guzma stared at her munching his sweet malasada, the dark circles of his eyes still there. Guzma with Gwen by his side was getting sufficient sleep, so it was rather unexplainable.

“More soda pop ?” he asked having no idea of what was to come.

“No, let's go on a picnic. Shall we ?” said Gwen casually.

“I've been all over Alola. I've seen everything. Nothing new to see.” he replied lazily and took another bite off his malasada.

“No, not on any of the large islands of Alola.” said Gwen. Guzma rose an eyebrow. Did she mean they'd get to see Gladion on Aether ? They were on bad terms with Gladion after Team Skull's disbandment. He also had bad memories with that crazy ass woman, Lusamine.

“Forget it. I'm not going to Aether. I'm just not going.” said Guzma stopping her from going. Little did Guzma know, Aether was not what Gwen had in mind.

“Guzma, no. I'm talking about the Pokepelago islands. I want to show you my pokemon.” said Gwen. Guzma smirked and then chuckled in a silly way, thankful they weren't heading to Aether.

He followed Gwen all the way out of Hau'Oli city to Iki town where she was living with Ronnie. Her big house coming in sight. Gwen opened the door as Ronnie was having an apple.

“That was a short date, for sure.” said Ronnie worried. “Is there anything wrong ?” she asked.

“No, just packing some sandwiches and the rotomdex and heading with Guzma to the Pokepelago, mum.” said Gwen with a grin. Ronnie smiled as she was looking in her olive green eyes Gwen headed to her room, she got in and grabbed her rotomdex. Then she exited her room and then the kitchen to make a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches.

“Have fun you too. Take photos with Poke Finder to show me.” said Ronnie as Gwen was heading out of the house.

“Sure thing mum.” she replied and headed outside where Guzma was waiting. He was tapping his foot on the ground and snapping his fingers while beatboxing. Gwen could have sworn she had heard that rhythm somewhere before. It was so familiar.

“What are you doing ?” asked Gwen bewildered.

“Playing my own mixtape. Kinda miss that. Had Plumaria do the backing vocals. It was pretty neat. We had plenty of likes on Soundcloud too.” finished off Guzma proudly.

“That's so cute !” said Gwen and gave him a big hug. Soon enough pressed the button on the pager. It had two options, a green button which was for the regular islands of Alola and one for the Pokepelago, which was blue, like the sea. She pressed the blue one and the typical Charizard appeared and both Guzma and Gwen rode upon his back.

“Let's go friend.” said Gwen joyfully. Guzma was confused.

“Who are you talking to ?” he asked.

“My trusty Charizard ride.” I've been with him everywhere.

“Alright, I guess that explains it.” said Guzma with a light chuckle.

Soon Charizard landed on Isle Abeens. There waited Fira, Leo, Shiro, Rai, Kasumi and Guzma. Other pokemon were around that were caught and transported into the boxes. Like a lapras, a comfey and many more.

“So we are having a picnic here ?” asked Guzma bedazzled by the many pokemon around him. He continued. “So, what's cooking, good-looking ?” asked Guzma with a smirk. Just then Guzma was approached by Fira, who released a growl at him. He hastily grabbed a rainbow bean and fed it at Fira. It worked like...catnip. She soon started purring.

“Phew that was close.” said Guzma and wiped his sweat of his forehead. At the meantime Gwen had made their tablecloth and laid a paper dish upon the tablecloth. In it she placed the sandwiches.

“Hey Guzma over here !” called Gwen. Guzma noticed her and went towards her. He noticed a crobat following him.

“What's wrong ?” he asked pointing at the crobat. Gwen giggled lovingly.

“He is also named Guzma. After you. He probably thought I was calling him.” said Gwen with grin. After eating they collected the paper plates back in the picnic basket so they wouldn't litter and they stared up the sky to see flocks of Talonflames, Swannas migrating from Unova and Kalos to warmer climates, random smaller flocks of Wingulls, Skarmory flocks, a random pelipper, flocks of taillows and swellows and finally Staravias going someplace to evolve.

“Look at this view. It's stunning. All these pokemon in the Alolan sky !” marveled Gwen. Guzma thought to impress her.

“Alola is a crossroad for migrating species, both aquatic and avian. When I had first formed Team Skull on Route 8 I had found a seel, believe it or not.” Guzma said with pride and a barely audible chuckle. Gwen blushed, she knew he wanted to impress her, but it could be true too, since, she had found a chinchou one day on Route 8 herself.

“I believe you. I have came across a lapras and a chinchou, so I believe...everything is possible.” said Gwen and stopped birdwatching. She laid on her side to look at Guzma, hoping to look in his eyes. Guzma noticed Gwen's gaze upon him and turned to meet it. He blushed. He just loved her olive green eyes as Gwen herself took in his beautiful white eyes. Save for the ring of the iris that was black that was separating it from the sclera it was the only way to tell his eye color was white, but she loved his eyes nevertheless.  
They remained looking at one another's eyes for quite sometime. Gwen was smiling. Guzma smirked.

“Feels like a staring contest, but ok.” said Guzma. That made Gwen roar with laughter. It was contagious as Guzma started laughing in a low voice himself. Guzma stopped laughing first with a smile on his lips this time. Gwen felt his eyes on her.

“What, what is it ?” she said curiously.

“You're beautiful.” he said. With that he gave her a peck on the lips. The ocean breeze picked that time shuffling Guzma's messy layered quiff. He looked dreamy.

“What's wrong Gwen ?” he asked her plainly. She was still in her dreamland.

“You look dreamy with your messy, snowy, locks, that is all.” she said and placed her head close to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. Guzma hugged her and they stayed like that till the time they had to leave.

It was a unique experience that neither of them would forget.


End file.
